Drew's favourite colour
by DarkUmbreon21
Summary: A contest battle; a bandana shop; a green haired rival and a nosy shop keeper. In the end, May has to make a decision... easy choice? Easy choices are way overrated.


I always wondered why of all the colours in the rainbow, May came back with a _green _bandana in Sinnoh. This one-shot came to me whilstI was daydreaming in English XD Happy reading!

Drew's favourite colour

"Venasaur use solar beam!"

"Roserade use solar beam too!" Both May and Drew eyed each other carefully. Whoever got that move fired up first would win their mock contest battle. Both pokemon started to absorb the strong sunlight; it wouldn't take long for the beam to fire. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind buffeted the trainers and the pokemon. Venasaur and Roserade both looked away from their attacks to see if their co-ordinators were okay, which caused them to lose focus on the direction of their special attacks. The solar beams rocketed into the sky, and burst into thousands of emerald sparkles floating down like warn snowflakes. Drew had finished fixing his hair and looked ahead, then blinked in surprise. The whole area was scattered with green dots. Then he smirked with amusement when he saw May trying to climb a tree to get her bandana, which had been swept off her head and caught on a branch due to the wind.

Suddenly he saw May beginning to place her feet on the branch that held her bandana. Even at May's light weight, it would snap instantly. He then scolded himself for calling May light, she ate more than a piloswine!

"May!" drew warned, starting to run towards the tree; but it was too late. There was a tiny 'crack' and May plummeted down towards the ground, but not before reaching out and swiftly snatching her trademark accessory. With a mighty leap, Drew dived forward and managed to cushion her fall, and multiply his own. May let out a confused 'oof' and rolled off Drew, who was silently thanking May for running around so much and burning off all the noodles she ate. Who knows what his condition would be if she wasn't so childish to play tag and hide-and-seek with her pokemon.

"I'm so sorry!" May squeaked, clearly mortified that she had driven all of the air out of her grass headed rival's lungs.

"I'm not worried about that" Drew said nonchalantly, brushing the dust off his shoulder. "What I care more about is how silly you look without your bandana." May huffed angrily and picked up her bandana, which was now caked with dirt, along with a few specks of red.

"Might I suggest getting a new one of those?" Drew suggested innocently. "You wouldn't look too appealing with a brown and red bandana."

"Why would you care?" May questioned, annoyed that Drew had managed to hit a nerve and she couldn't think of anything to counter. But she was too occupied with quietly seething than to notice the little rose blush scribbled across the bridge of her rival's nose.

"Pfft, like I would care if you looked ridiculous in public, mind you, you already do." Drew smirked. It would just take a few moments before it sunk in. May blew up instantly.

"WHY YOU-YOU GRASS HEADED, ANNOYING ARROGANT LITTLE-mufufufuf!" May's rant was cut short by the bandana Drew stuffed in her mouth.

"That's better." Drew chuckled. "But seriously, if you want a cool bandana, go for green." He advised wisely.

"And why on earth would I get a_ green_ bandana?" May fake gagged and wrinkled her nose distastefully.

"If you haven't noticed, I have green hair and I am handsome, popular and basically a girl magnet. Maybe green would distract the boys from your face as well." Drew snickered. May rolled her eyes. "You're only popular because of your pokemon, and as for the girls… they just want to know how you got natural green hair; it looks like arceus sneezed on your head or something." May retorted. Drew scowled at her.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous about what? Being chased by girls all day long?" May raised her eyebrow sceptically. "I don't think so." May watched in delight as she saw Drew's face turn different shades of red. Seemingly ruffled, Drew ignored her comment and walked away.

"Hey! Where are you going!? I'm not finished with you!" Drew waved lazily without looking back. But he couldn't help but wonder what colour bandana he would see her in next time…

"Argh! Stupid Drew just _had _to tell me to get a red one didn't he!?" May was in the shop she got her bandana from, and was almost tearing her hair out because she simply couldn't decide between her trademark red and Drew's favourite colour. She was drawing attention to herself as heads turned, so she quietened down with a cherry red face. She could almost imagine Drew's comment for this situation. Something like : "Pfft, who needs a red bandana.. your face does the job perfectly." Okay, now she was going insane. Imagining what Drew would say!? Getting a red one would solve everything. Yet she couldn't bring herself to leave the green one behind. _'Screw this, I'll get both of them'_ she said aloud, grabbing both of them and taking them to the counter to pay. The shop keeper looked around in her 60's and looked a bit too old to still be working. She had been observing the young girls yelling and mutterings the whole time and decided to help her out.

"Not to be nosy, but I couldn't help but notice you seemed a little at war with yourself back there. Are you unsure about which colour this 'Drew' person would approve of most?"

"I… I don't really know. My rival said for me to go for a green bandana, but my trademark colour is red. So I'm just going to get both." The woman nodded slowly.

"I see. But then you would have to work out which one to wear first." May's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that!" She exclaimed.

"You must really care about your 'rival' then. Which one do you think you should really get?"

"…ummm…"

"Think carefully"

"…okay, I've decided; this one please!"

"I thought so."

"Argh! I can't take this anymore! I'm calling Ash." Drew had arrived at the latest contest hall he was participating in, but he couldn't see May anywhere. Now he was almost tearing his hair out of the suspense to what colour bandana she was going to wear. The reason for his stress sounded stupid… and it was. Luckily, he had Ash on his speed-dial (he had no idea why) so he didn't have to take the time to find his name in the contacts. It took about 7 rings for the phone to be answered.

"Hey Ash, are you there?"

"Oww…my head…"

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions" a voice in the background was heard. Ash muttered something almost inaudible, something along the lines of 'it was just a stupid magikarp Mist…' Drew rolled his eyes. Typical Ash; typical Misty.

"Hey Ash!?"

"Wa…?"

"Have you seen May recently?"

"Yeah, she visited me in Sinnoh a few days ago."

"Did you see what colour bandana she was wearing?"

"Uhh…hmm I think she had…"

"Was it red?" He had no time for Ash's denseness, he had to know now.

"Nope, it was…"

"Was it green!?" For some reason, Drew felt a tingle in his stomach at the thought of May actually taking his advice.

"I don't really remember, I think being whacked with a mallet is starting to take its toll on me. I think it was blue." Drew's smile faded. Blue!?

"Whatever, I'll see you later."

"Wait, don't go! Misty is just waiting for me to get off the phone before she…"

'_Beep'_ Drew sighed as he flipped his phone shut. Hopefully Ash's eyes were damaged too… so he made a mistake about the colour.

May took a deep breath as she opened the door to the contest hall. For some reason she hoped the green bandana she was wearing made Drew notice her. Whoa. She did not want Drew to notice her. As she was in the process of arguing with herself, a pair of emerald orbs locked with her azure ones. For once he didn't smirk, didn't laugh; he just smiled widely as he sprinted toward her, much to May's confusion. However, what her rival did next made her heart beat at a breakneck speed.

What he did next, he didn't even plan on doing. It just came naturally. He gave her a tight hug and grinned widely at her.

"I can't believe it! You actually took my advice!"

"Uhhh…yeah…"

**May's p.o.v**

Is Drew sick or something? He hugged me. Drew _hugged_ me. Those three words should never be in the same sentence. Ever. Although, hugging me felt a lot better than the insults…

**Drew's p.o.v**

I must have something wrong with me. My arms and mouth completely disobeyed me. Now May looks freaked out. Great, I probably look like some sort of stalker weirdo. Although, hugging her felt much better than insulting her…

**Normal p.o.v**

Drew let go of May awkwardly.

"Err…sorry about that. I-err- I had a bet with Ash about what colour bandana you would wear." He said sheepishly.

"Why were you two betting about which colour bandana I would be wearing?" May asked him confusedly.

"Because I wanted to see what you looked like with my favourite colour on, that's all." Drew stated simply.

"But why would you want to see me-"

"Anyway, I've got to go practice with Roserade, see you." Drew cut her off and walked away.

"Hey! I'm not finished with…" May gasped. This time Drew turned round.

"Why the gasp?"

"You did that last time! You walked away when we were in the middle of an argument that I was winning. Can you not admit defeat?" May spotted Drew's eyes widen in slight surprise.

"Of course not" he said, brushing off the question-"It's just I can't be bothered arguing anymore so I go and do something useful." But May wasn't listening to his response. Instead, she was thinking hard. Both of the times he had walked away, they had been awkward subjects. Does that mean that Drew doesn't want to tell her why he wanted to see her in green? If it was what she thought it was, she needed to test something out.

"Actually, this green bandana suits me a lot better than the red one." May noticed a rose coloured blush enter the bridge of his nose as he responded.

"You think so? Well, I can't disagree." He blushed. May did a mental tick in her mental tick box.

"You must have looked at my hair for aaages to think of that colour." May saw the blush grow larger.

"Uhh… I-it is my favourite colour." Stuttering. So unlike Drew… tick. Now for the final test. May walked up to Drew and gave him a quick hug.

"Then thank you. I think green might be my new favourite colour now." But what Drew did next was not on her tick list. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I think it was your favourite colour anyway." He smirked. Now it was May who was blushing. Drew smiled, before turning round and walking away. This time she didn't mind him walking away after an awkward moment. His hair may look like Arceus had sneezed on it, but in May's opinion… this was the most perfect accident she had ever seen.

I hope this story was satisfactory for all my fellow contestshippers out there :3 It was my first contest story, so I don't think I captured May and Drew's personality as well as I could… but on the bright side, thumbs up for nosy shop keepers! XD I just had the thought of some random wise person popping up and consulting May _ I've had loads of new ideas for one-shots, but I want to know what you guys think, so review or pm me and let me know if you want another few oneshots or a full out story. Thankyou for all the awesome people who have reviewed my stories so far :D a special owl award to corinne444 for being my very first reviewer! ^-^ also to Farla and Neofanatic for being my second and third reviewers : To all you people reading this and haven't reviewed yet… review already! D: You get a virtual owl teddy if you do -_-


End file.
